The invention relates to a device for securing control magnets on injection pumps for Diesel fuel. A securing device of this kind has a rigid claw as its holder element, which is secured on the injection pump and presses the control magnet housing against the shoulder of a housing part of the injection pump. In practice, however, it has been found that this holder element does not reliably prevent loosening of the control magnet, which loosening originates in the acceleration peaks of the Diesel drive and which decrease the functions of the cooperating portions of the control magnet and of the injection pump. Such loosening of the control magnet impairs its electrical connection, destroys the fastening and installing parts, because of the masses involved, and thus imperils the functional reliability of the injection pump.